Christmas Reunions
by tea-induced scribbles
Summary: Epilogue to My other story 'Reunions'. It's AU and set after Season 3. Wolf and Miller return to St Louis after a long deployment ready to reconnect with loved ones. Miller/OC Cinnamon Roll goodness... A hint of Garnett/Tex... Rachel makes an appearance and lots of other characters too.. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: With only 13 days until Christmas, I couldn't resist in posting it now. This story is an epilogue to Reunions, which is an AU story where Miller fall in love with Wolf's sister Larrin (OC) and includes another OC called 'Doc' a.k.a. Hannah St Claire who had a flirty thing with Wolf. This story is set after S3 thus some things and timeline are out of sync with the show. Please suspend all reality on this fiction as I made it all up to suit my imagination including the weather. So please enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

"I'm saying you should probably dial it back just a little bit like you did in here." Tex advised Larrin as they returned from Miller's apartment where Larrin had asked for his opinion on her decorating Miller's apartment. It was like Christmas had exploded in the apartment which was rather confronting at least for Tex. He knew Miller would love it just because Larrin did it. The two were a grossly adorable couple. They had promise rings and talked about their future and making it work with Larrin's goals and his job with the Navy. They managed to find a compromise in it all, they didn't even fight. Something Tex thought was unnatural but made no comment on.

"But I thought Americans do Christmas all big and wonderful." Larrin said with a frown as she and Tex placed the grocery bags on the table. Kat was out with friends doing some kind of volunteer program for school. She wouldn't be home for a couple more hours.

"Yeah, we do but we don't turn our houses into a department store window display." Tex joked, he saw Larrin's confusion and remembered that she didn't really have a frame of reference. Something he'd learnt on the drive back to the house but it did explain why when they decorated the tree at his house she kept looking for more decorations even when he assured them that they had enough.

They'd discussed Christmas in Australia and apparently the Taylor's version of Christmas was sweating through a heat wave with a two gum tree branches covered in fairy lights and presents underneath. So the current snow covered St Louis was a real culture shock for her but then Thanksgiving had been amusing for all given Larrin had eaten half a can of cranberry jelly mistakenly thinking the sliced jelly was canned beetroot that had gone off. But she ate it without complaint because she thought it was rude to mention that it tasted 'off'.

"It's our first Christmas. I just want it to be perfect." Larrin told Tex with a sigh as she moved into the kitchen to start making Gingerbread and Anzac biscuits for Christmas tomorrow. Weather permitting it was going to be a big gathering of anyone who was in St Louis at Tex's house. From what he knew it was going to be around 20 people but then there was a forecast for heavy snow. Not that anyone had RSVP for event but then it was pot luck and Tex bought paper plates and plastic cutlery to cut down on the washing.

"Trust me, Miller will just be happy seeing you tonight when we meet them at the airport." Tex assured her, he watched Larrin's shoulders tense and she turned to face him.

"Ah, I'm not going. Ms Miller told me not to go to the airport to meet Eric." Larrin told him, Tex sometimes wanted to tell that woman to take a flying leap given she had no right to tell Larrin what to do. But he also understood her reasons, she was a single mother who wanted time with her son who'd just suffered a fairly public and traumatic experience.

"It's not about you. It's just been her and Miller for a long while. It's hard to adjust to having a third person in the mix." Tex said diplomatically. But he knew it didn't help.

"She told me I should just go back to Australia as it's going to happen sooner or later. I know she'll be there, so I don't want to create a scene." Larrin said looking dejected and hurt, she tried everything to get on Ms Miller's good side but failed miserably. Even when Miller was taken hostage by Pirates, the woman wouldn't give Larrin the time of day and told her to just go. It wasn't just Ms Miller but also the fact that she wasn't ever going back to Australia.

Wolf had gone to Australia, he'd found out their family had died during the riots. The shock of their family's death and it just being the two of them had deeply impacted them both. The grief had torn their sibling relationship apart as Larrin had been ready to jump on a plane to say goodbye to their family; to have some closure but he informed her there wasn't anything left. He'd been angry and lashed out, it was how he processed the pain, he'd told her to stay in America and that he'd come home but that promise he'd given over 8 months ago.

He didn't come home, he just disappeared until she got a phone call a week ago saying he was on the Nathan James and be in St Louis on Christmas Eve. she had wanted to tell him to not bother but he was her brother and as much as it hurt for him to abandon her as he did. She understood why.

The pain and grief of losing her family had consumed her for a time and Wolf's silence had cut deep. Miller had been there with her for a time but then he was called for deployment. She understood his duty and managed to wish him well. In his absence others stepped up and helped her.

Hannah and Rachel kept her busy with work and her studies. Tex and Kat were happy for her to live with them as she couldn't stand being alone. It was nice to be back at Tex's house, she loved staying at Miller's apartment when he was home but at this junction of her life. She needed to be surrounded by people. She was lucky as she had many people around her that cared and she cared for them too.

"I think you shouldn't worry about her. If she wants to hate you then that's her loss." Tex said to her.

"Yeah." Larrin said defunctly but she wanted Ms Miller to like her. But she couldn't do anything right and she seemed to be of the opinion that there were many nicer American girls that would suit her son. So she just pushed the thoughts away and focused on making biscuits because baking was fun and she knew Wolf would love having Anzac biscuits as it was a taste of their old it was a peace offering of sorts.

"What can I do?" Tex asked her, but before Larrin could answer the front door opened. A cold blast of icy air came through the door as Kara came in dressed in winter wear holding what looked to be a mini pink Michelin man which was Frankie in disguise.

"Oh you're home." She said with a smile of relief as she shut the door behind her.

"We are." Tex said with a smile.

"Huge favour." Kara said.

"You want us to look after Frankie." Tex said as the pink marshmallow was waving it's arms.

"Yes, my mom is down with a bad cold." Kara said looking exhausted, the really nice part was that 'bad cold' wasn't a code word for 'hangover' as Debbie had been sober for 8 months counting and it seemed to be sticking this time.

"Sure, hand over the Marshmallow." Tex said with a smile as he lifted a four month old Frankie out of Kara's arms. The baby girl was dressed in a puffer onesie that made her look like a mini Michelin man. It seemed like overkill for a short walk from next door but no one made a comment as it was damnable cold outside. The weatherman was predicting heavy snowfall which Larrin couldn't wait for as she was enjoying the snow but hadn't manage to catch the part where the snow fell from the sky moment only the aftereffects.

"Thank you, I'm late for work." Kara said immensely grateful.

"It's always the way. They give you a promotion yet?" Tex asked, Kara had been the one to take down Alison Shaw who'd been a spy for the MSS. She'd been feeding intel to the Chinese Government that led to the Pirates being able to kidnap Miller and the others, the deaths of the crew on the Shackleton and Haywood. One of the IT guys had find out how the information was being sent but Kara had done the legwork and found the leak.

"No, but I think I'll be forgiven for being late in this weather. I've gotta go." Kara said, she kissed Frankie's forehead in a gesture of goodbye before she rushed out the door.

"How's that? Looks like I'm forever surrounded by women." Tex said with a smile as Frankie tried to grab his beard but her puffer onesie had inbuilt gloves that impede her efforts.

"Like you're hating it." Larrin said as she pulled out the ingredients she needed.

"Nah, I love it." Tex said fondly as he laid her on the dining table. He removed the puffer onesie off and lifted Frankie back into his arms for a cuddle. "Hi, yes I have facial hair it's very exciting." he told her as Frankie was learning to grasp things and his beard seemed to always get her attention. She tried to grab his beard but at the last minute Tex turned his head and blew a raspberry on her tiny hand that made her giggle.

* * *

"We'll be making port in half an hour, then just 20 minutes to the airport where a Hercules will take us to St Louis." Burk said as he sat down next to Miller who was sitting opposite Danny, Wolf and Sasha. Sasha had become an honorary member of their team, and Miller had to admit she kind of reminded him of Larrin in that she was totally kick ass, intelligent and fit right in with the rest of them.

"That's great. I can't wait to get home." Danny said with a sigh as he and the others had no duties while the ship made port. So it was all a waiting game as they had their bags packed and ready to go. His phone pinged with a new message. all those around the table were receiving messages as they were in mobile range. "Back in mobile range." he said as he opened the message from Tex and smiled.

"Awwh, that's adorable." Sasha said with a chuckle as she looked over his shoulder to see it was baby Frankie covered in flour and god knew what; holding a raw crushed Gingerbread man in her hand. The caption read 'baker in the making'.

"Yeah, that's my girl destroying everything in sight." Danny said proudly as he showed the photo around to the others. The men wore smiles of appreciation before Danny turned it back to himself to read the other messages to see what he'd missed out. Kara and he had made the decision that she'd text him videos and photos and whatever to keep him up to date on what was happening at home.

"Everything alright Taylor?" Burk asked as Wolf was looking at his old Nokia phone darkly. Wolf shook his head and looked at Miller.

"You knocked up my sister." Wolf said with a look that could kill. He'd received over 23 missed calls and had voice to text messages for voice mail. All of them were nearly indecipherable except the common theme of 'Lair-in' and 'pregnant'. Meaning his sister was knocked up an Wolf only knew of one person who could be responsible for that state.

"What?" Miller asked confused as he had messages from Larrin and they were all good news and hints of his Christmas present. Not like he cared as he just wanted to get to his apartment and lay in their bed and sleep with her in his wanted other things too like kissing her senseless and reacquainting himself with her. But he just wanted to see her and be with her.

"She phoned me and left messages. I thought you'd let her finish her PhD." Wolf said, pissed as his sister was pregnant which meant her priorities would shift and she would be further delayed from reaching her goals which wasn't fair after the hell she had gone through.

"Trust me, Larrin is not pregnant an she finished her PhD. three months ago." Miller assured him, he knew who was pregnant but it wasn't his place to say and frankly Wolf was being a bit of an asshole. He'd been that way since he found out his family was dead. Granted it meant they all cut him slack but Miller wasn't going to let this time go. Because his relationship with Larrin was none of Wolf's business and he felt it wasn't respectful for Wolf to talk about it so publicly.

"Because the Navy taught us safe sex is very important. Miller always follows the rules." Burk said jokingly defending Miller.

"Shut up Burk." Wolf said angry at Miller, but if her were honest he was more angry at himself for being out of the loop with his sister. He knew if a real emergency cropped up the CNO would have told him. But now he was learning Larrin had finished her PhD. He wondered when she decided to do that and then figured maybe the pregnancy made her speed up the need to get it done.

"No, you're coming down hard on our boy when he's been nothing but a gentleman to Larrin. They've been dating for a while and if they want to have kids it's really got nothing to do with you." Burk told him in a matter of fact manner. Not that it was his business but he felt protective of Miller as the man had a rough go this deployment and Burk felt that if Larrin was pregnant it should be good news. Not the excuse for a fight and angst.

"We're not having kids yet." Miller said as he felt the need to say as much. Even though he' made no promises to Wolf, there had been an understanding that Miller wouldn't impede Larrin in reaching her goals.

"Yet my sister is pregnant." Wolf argued.

"No, she's not. She's faithful unlike some people." Miller said muttering the last part but Wolf heard it.

"How could you know for certainty?" Wolf asked ignoring the gibe at his character.

"We're saving ourselves for Marriage." Miller said bluntly, his cheeks went a deep red as he realised he just announced that he was abstaining from sex. Something that was not cool and he didn't like talking about his sex life with his friends. Sure he and Larrin hadn't had sex yet but they'd done a lot of other things but he wasn't going to say that.

"What?!" Burk said before he burst out laughing in disbelief. Danny kicked him under the table. Wolf looked stunned.

"I think that is incredibly romantic." Sasha said smiling in a way that made Miller feel less like he was a loser as most guys think if you dated a beautiful woman then you must have sex with her. To not do so was like committing a crime. It was also a bragging right, one Miller didn't understand as he thought it was disrespectful but he kept his mouth shut.

"Agreed." Danny said taking Sasha's side. He liked that Miller wasn't the average 20 something who only thought with dick or stomach. He'd been that guy and was glad he'd matured out of it now.

"Doesn't explain the messages." Wolf said, Sasha snatched his phone from him and started reading the messages. She frowned.

"It Santa. I olay day...you want a bee like that Lair in Kaye... the rest is dashes which means the machine couldn't pick up the words. last part; Pregnant, cull me." She read out loud. Those at the table looked to Wolf like he'd lost his marbles.

"That makes no sense." Burk said with a frown as he didn't know how Wolf made the conclusions he had.

"Agreed." Danny said looking confused.

"Christmas balls ain't up last week, Mill her boned me but I see you R too busy?" Sasha asked as she read the next message out loud which lead to more frowns. She knew she was reading the messages verbatim but they made no sense and encryption was her one of her many specialities.

"That is terrible. What am I going to do with my Christmas balls if they ain't up?" Burk deadpanned much to the amusement of everyone though they couldn't figure out why it was amusing.

"How old is that phone?" Danny asked looking at Wolf's phone and he knew the reasons why his messages were all screwed up was probably due to his weird affliction in being unable to upgrade his tech.

"It's not that old." Wold said defensively.

"Dude, it's a flip phone. I'm amazed it still works." Burk said.

"Santa called you a lot about pregnancy and Lair in." Sasha mused with a wry smile. She read out a few more which left them all very confused but it was easy to see how Wolf might have drawn his ludicrous conclusion.

"Lair-in is Larrin my sister." Wolf told her, he felt like he lost three IQ points when he said 'Lair in' and cringed.

"Yeah but who knew Santa was so up in your business?" Sasha asked him with a smile as Wolf snatched the phone out of her hands with a frown.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

"It's cold out there" Hannah said as she came into house. She closed the door and shucked off her winter coat revealing her 37 week old baby bump which made her job as a Doctor a real bitch to do. She was not the glowing perfect baby mumma, no she was the acne ridden, back hair growing, swollen feet, sciatica twinging, flatulent, run down hag mother to be. The only thing pregnancy seemed to make better for her was her hair that was just luscious and perfect while the rest was a hot mess.

But in all that, she did have a pretty good life. She lived in the Granny flat out the back of Tex's property, she had friends who were more like family to her than her own who were still MIA. But if she was honest, she was happy with who she had in her life. Except for one person, Wolf Taylor the one night of crazy, amazing, toe curling pleasurable sex and here she was pregnant. It served her right for believing that she couldn't possibly fall in that 0.1% of condom failures. But she had a baby inside her that proved that wrong. A baby, that she wanted and was keeping. Frankly, she was already in love with little kid even if he or she liked kicking her ribs and pushing against her bladder.

Either way she had embraced her life as she had embraced her name. People still called her 'Doc' but outside of work it was Hannah and she liked it. She just wished that Wolf had replied to one of her half a dozen phone calls but he'd gone radio silent which sent a message to her loud and clear. He wasn't interested, she even heard that he'd hooked up with Val which was a surprise as Hannah had thought the woman was a lesbian. Turned out she was wrong, and that Wolf had made a choice. The only consolation she felt was that she wasn't the only one left in the cold as he'd stopped communicating with Larrin. Something they'd both learned when he hadn't returned any of her calls either. Something they' boned over much like the fact that Hannah was pregnant with her nephew or niece. Yet what stung the most for both of them in that scenario was that Wolf flew to Hong Kong on one phone call from Captain Chandler.

"Whoa," Hannah said as she noticed the kitchen. It was a mess, four month old Frankie was sleeping in the Bouncer chair in the middle of the dining table surrounded by plates of gingerbread biscuits and some other kind of biscuits Hannah didn't recognise as well as salads for the dinner tonight.

"Hey!" Larrin said as she pulled out a fresh tray of more biscuits. She smiled brightly as she set the tray down letting the biscuits. She was covered in flour and a light sheen of sweat, her cheeks rosy from her exertion of baking like a mad woman. Even her messy bun was looking lopsided and worse for wear.

"Hey, where are the others?" Hannah asked as she took a seat at the table giving a sigh as she was exhausted and achy from just a 5 hour shift on her feet. Her back especially was killing her and been ever since she'd woken up the day before yesterday. She just chalked it up to pregnancy weird side effect and kept plugging along with her day. She might not be a graceful pregnant woman but she was a hardworking one.

"Tex is picking up Kat, so they'll be back soon and Frankie is in our care as Debbie caught that cold going around." Larrin said making a face as she had endured it last week and knew it wasn't any fun.

"Fair enough, so are we opening a bakery?" Hannah asked, not complaining as it all smelt delicious and her stomach rumbled wanting all of it.

"It's for the party and some for Eric. He really likes Gingerbread but I think the Anzac biscuits will win him over too. I made them because I wanted a taste of home." Larrin said with a satisfied smile as it all looked good.

"Ah, why would you need to win Eric over?" Hannah asked as she picked up an Anzac biscuit from one of the plates on the table. It was still warm and when she took a bite, she gave a moan as it was delicious and hit all the right notes in her brain and on her taste buds.

"I don't, I just want him to be happy and enjoy given the rough time he went through. I remember the best part of coming to st Louis was putting everything behind me and returning to the illusion of society and good food." Larrin said with a shrug.

"When will he be home?" Hannah asked as she rubbed her back to smooth out the kinks but failing. She wished she could take some codeine and just zone out in the relief of no pain but her baby wouldn't like it.

"Tonight, with my brother." Larrin informed her, she looked at Hannah with a cautious gaze not sure how Hannah would react. "He hadn't turned on his phone, but he'll be home for Christmas." Larrin added.

"Is Val coming with him?" Hannah asked carefully as her stomach did a flip flop and she knew it wasn't the baby as it was prodding it's feet at the exterior of her belly. She unconsciously smoothed a hand over her bump in a soothing manner. She had admit she was over the being pregnant stage and ready to get into the dirty diapers, sleep deprivation and cuddles with her baby.

"She died." Larrin said, Hannah's shoulder sagged as she hadn't known and she never wanted the woman to die even if she did hate her just a little for being with Wolf.

"Did he say anything else?" Hannah asked, the unspoken part was she was inferring about herself.

"Sorry, it was a quick call. Part of me is relieved he's ok but another part of me is just pissed that he's walking right back in expecting everything to be normal." Larrin said with a frustrated huff, she looked to Hannah. "I'm sorry my brother is such a dick." she added.

"Is that why you cooked so many of these things?" Hannah asked as she picked up another weird looking oat biscuit and took a bite enjoying the sugar rush and richness of flavour.

"No, but try not to eat too many of the Anzac biscuits as you'll give yourself a stomach ache." Larrin cautioned her.

* * *

Tex waited in the airport, the snow was starting to come down thick. He was starting to think the weatherman had it wrong. He was more worried about the low temps than snow as St Louis wasn't known for being buried in snow but colder temps meant ice. Ice on the roads was not conditions he was used to driving in even if he had the SUV decked out with tire chains.

So the sooner the others came out of the Hercules that had landed the sooner he'd be safely home. He looked around at those in the hangar waiting for their loved ones. He didn't recognise many of them, he knew Chandler's family were at home as he'd spoken with Jed about driving in snowy conditions last week. The older man remarked that Tom was a grown man, he didn't need his father picking up. But he had a feeling that the old man and Rachel had a surprise up their sleeves.

He spotted Ms Miller and had waved as she was at the other end. She waved back but made no move to come over for a chat. So he let it be. He knew when six of the Nathan James crew had been taken hostage, Ms Miller had lashed out at the Navy and Michener. She'd made it clear that she despised them for their slow efforts as she was irrational with fear for her son but some things couldn't be unsaid. Just as he couldn't explain what was happening to her satisfaction. To assure her that these situations did take time to resolve.

Either way, he didn't mind the distance and he was glad she had moved out as her negative energy had brought down the house's mood. It also meant he had his house back as she had taken over somewhat. But it was all in the past. Right now, the doors opened and a blast of cold air rushed into the area.

He smiled as the first of people started coming through the door. He saw Andrea, his heart filled with joy and concern as she looked exhausted but she was alive and well. He remembered watching the news seeing her as a hostage. It had been difficult to not be able to run to help but he had no way of getting to her and he had his daughter to think of. He knew Andrea and the others would understand.

She saw him, their eyes connected and he swore he saw tears in her eyes as she walked up to him. She stopped just in front of him and cleared her throat. "Tex." she said, so formal but her eyes were warm.

"Andrea, it's good to see you." he said drinking in the sight of her. Andrea blinked back tears and gave a nod unable to speak. She dropped her bag and stepped towards him. Her fingers sank into his hair as she covered her lips with his in a surprisingly soft but passionate kiss.

It took Tex by surprise, as she was making a bold move but before he could even properly respond she pulled back, her hands moved to cup his face. She looked at his face drinking in his features. "I'm ready." she told him.

Tex reached up and placed his hand on her wrist and used his thumb to stroke the back of her hand. A smile playing across his lips as he'd been waiting awhile to hear those words.

"Ok, you want to come over for dinner?" he asked her, but there was an undercurrent of understanding between them that this was the beginning of something good. "Larrin has cooked enough gingerbread men to feed a battalion but I've been promised there will be other food." he told her.

"That would be great." Andrea replied with a nod, she took a fortifying breath as she dropped her hands down to his chest. She enjoyed the tactile feel of his sturdy body. After the past deployment, she craved the steady strength that Tex carried himself with. She also just craved his company, to laugh, to feel loved, to be reminded that there was a good side of humanity.

* * *

"I don't see Larrin anywhere." Wolf said as he and Miller walked into the airport area where the families could greet their returning family members.

"She's got tied up with baking." Miller said as he was looking at his phone, Wolf ha to admit he was a little envious of how communicative Larrin was with Miller but then he did deserve the radio silence.

He'd learnt the world he loved in Australia was gone, that all of his and Larrin's family was dead. It made him feel like a failure, that guilt and the guilt ate him up. So it was easier to cut ties at the time and then he got swept into special ops division with Val for Captain Chandler as he had international ties and she was tech savvy. It was a good mix of skills among other things.

He hadn't meant to hook up with Val but she was just so casual and easy to be with. It was empty and meaningless sexual relationship with a great friendship. Then he was called to Hong Kong where he'd lost Val, which just piled on the pain and guilt that was seared in him. Either way it was all a mess and he couldn't seem to stop making them. At least his professional life was going swimmingly. He just needed to repair the damage to his sibling relationship with Larrin. All they had were each other.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Wolf said to Miller, he knew it was belated but he knew he hadn't been the friend Miller had needed on this deployment.

"I appreciate that but Burk is right. You know I want the best for her and I would never her intentionally but my relationship with Larrin is none of your business." Miller said, Wolf nodded impressed with the backbone Miller was showing him.

"Copy that." Wolf assured him.

"I see my mother." Miller said with a sigh that wasn't of joy. Wolf clapped him on the shoulder an gave him a squeeze as he wished he had Miller's problem. He'd love to see his mother and be hugged and fussed over by her.

"I'm going in." Miller said as he left him and went over to his Mom. It wasn't like he didn't want to see her but she wished she wouldn't look at him like he was a wounded puppy. His ankle was nearly healed, he had some nightmares and had a few demons but he'd work through them. His mom rushed to him and wrapped him up in her arms. He smiled as he appreciated the hug, he did miss her and being hugged.

"My poor boy. Let me look at you." she said as she pulled back and inspected him.

"I'm ok." he assured her, he could see she didn't believe him. She looked at him in a way that made him feel like he was 5 yrs old. Not exactly what he wanted to feel like right at the moment or anytime soon.

"I'm so sorry for what happened. I'm so angry it took you so long to come home." she said darkly.

"Mom, sometimes I'm going to get hurt. It's life and we did good work." Miller told her but he could see she didn't understand as she looked hurt.

"You're staying in the Navy aren't you?" she asked him, it sounded more like an accusation than a question.

"Of course, I am and I don't want to talk about this." he said as he could see she had a whole argument ready in her head to tell him why he should leave the Navy when his enlistment was up. But she'd fail to convince him as the Navy was his life, it was in his blood. He was meant to be on the Nathan James working with the people he did, it all felt right and he couldn't leave that.

"Ok." His Mom said with a nod but she looked hurt. "I have a wonderful place, come home and I'll look after you. We can celebrate Christmas in the morning." She added with a smile.

"Mom, I'm fine really. I promised Lt Green I'd do a team Christmas thing with him and the guys tonight. It's team building thing. But Larrin and I will come over for Breakfast." Miller offered, he felt like an ass but when it was suggested they all meet up for Dinner at Tex's. Well, it sounded great, though what would've been better was a whole night with Larrin but he knew how important it was to just blow off steam and socialise with friends.

"I'd prefer we spend time just the two of us." His Mom said, Miller frowned as he thought that maybe his crisis had pulled Larrin and his Mom closer but apparently not.

"Why? Don't you like Larrin?" he asked her, he really wished his Mom would tell him what the deal was with his Mom not liking Larrin other than her not wanting him to 'grow up'.

"She's lovely but Honey, I want it to be us." She said it was clear she was adamant about them having family time together so he conceded to her.

"Ok, we'll have breakfast and lunch but I've committed to dinner with Larrin tonight and tomorrow." he told her, hating that he had to choose between them but then his Mom didn't give him a choice. As he knew Larrin was too much a people person to not at least try to bridge the gap between his Mom and her.

"Ok." His mother said looking disappointed but not saying anything.

"I just need to talk to Tex for a second. So stay here and I'll be back." Miller told her, he gave her a quick hug and walked over to where Wolf, Commander Garnett and Tex were standing.

"Hey, how's it going?" Tex asked as he saw Miller and held out a hand. Miller gave it a firm shake before Tex pulled him in for a quick manly hug. With one pat on the back, Miller and Tex stepped back.

"Good." Miller replied.

"How's your Mom?" Andrea asked, Miller gave a half shrug as he didn't want to tell the truth.

"She's ok, I just wanted to double check dinner is at 7pm?" Miller asked them, he knew it was bad but he really wanted to be around others who pretended everything was fine. That the trauma they suffered was bad but not something to dwell on. He was still a little embarrassed that he'd cried in front of Andrea. She was his commanding officer and it seemed she was stronger than he was as nothing seemed to touch her. He knew she had her demons but she had bolstered him and the others without showing any wear and tear from it.

"Yeah and Larrin said she'd meet you at your apartment. I saw the surprise. It's something. Prepare yourself." Tex warned him, Miller frowned as he wasn't sure if he should be envious or scared.

"It'll be fine." Andrea assured him, her words laden with extra meaning that the phrase encompassed his whole world not just this moment or whatever Larrin had done to his apartment.

"Well, I should go. I'll see you later." he told them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

* * *

Larrin sat outside of Miller's apartment, she could easily wait inside but she wanted to see him be surprised when he walked in. Be at his side. She really excited to see, yes she wanted to make sure he was ok but she was just happy he was home in one piece. She heard the downstairs entry door to the apartments open and Larrin's heart skipped a beat as she hoped it was Miller.

"Mom, I'm good." his voice carried through the stairwell. She smiled in joy as he was here. she rose to her feet and smoothed out the skirt of her sweater dress.

"I just want to take care of you." Larrin heard his mother say. Her smile slipped slightly as she didn't want to intrude on family time for Miller and given his mother hated her it made her second guess being there. She looked around and wondered if she should hide or run for the fire exit.

"I appreciate that but I need some space. So please on't take this the wrong way but I'd like to be alone. I'll see you in the morning." Miller said to his mother, Larrin could feel the frustration in his voice and it was clear that he sounded tired. It made her worry that maybe he needed time alone but she decided if his mother left then she'd let him decide if he wanted her around. If he didn't then she'd just go.

"Ok, fine." His mother replied clearly she was hurt by being sent away.

"I love you Mom and thanks for picking me up." Miller said to her, Larrin heard his mother give a withering sigh, a sigh she knew well as it meant that Ms Miller was not getting her way and it was annoying. But a few seconds later, the exterior door to the building opened and closed. Larrin leaned against the wall by his front door and waited, a few seconds later he came up the stairs to floor they were on and stopped as he saw her. Larrin smiled and gave a small wave.

"Hey," Miller said as he drank in the sight of Larrin. She was wearing a snow white sweater dress over Christmas patterned navy and red leggings tucked into baggy black boots with a crimson red long winter coat over the top. Her dark hair was loose and around her shoulders, it was longer than he remembered and she was more beautiful than he remembered. He walked up to her and dropped his sea bag by the door.

Larrin took the last few steps towards him closing the space between them right into his waiting arms. Miller pulled her in tight, settling one hand on the nape of her neck to lift her for his kiss. He had meant to kiss her softly, tenderly but emotions he'd had roiling within him took over. Larrin didn't mind as he kissed her with hard, quick ecstatic kisses that spoke of his love and his fear of never coming home to her.

Larrin kissed him just as desperately. Love wasn't near strong enough a word for what she felt for him. The emotion swelling in her chest was a thousand times more powerful and painful. He was a part of her. Miller lifted his hea and brushed at the tear marks on her cheeks Larrin hadn't known were there until he had made them known.

"I missed you." he whispered against her skin.

"I missed you too." Larrin replied with a smile as she playfully pulled on his overcoat as she was a little giddy from the kiss and overwhelmed by the moment. She was so grateful he was here so whole and healthy. She had missed his warmth and strength.

"What you doing outside?" he asked her, he brushed her hair behind her ear enjoying the tactile feel of her soft hair. He'd needed this, he hadn't realised how much until this moment how true that need was. He loved her insanely and it wasn't some byproduct of adrenaline and a highly dangerous event.

"Waiting for you." she said with a shy smile that made him want to kiss her senseless again.

"You could have done that inside." Miller said, though he was happy just to see her and have her in his arms.

"Yeah but I wanted to be at your side when you saw your surprise. But if you need time to decompress then I can go." Larrin assured him, Miller shook his head as he didn't want her to go anywhere but inside his apartment.

"No, stay. So my surprise is inside?" he asked her.

"Yep." Larrin said, practically vibrating with excitement. Miller pulled out his keys and opened the door. He flicked on the lights and his eyes went wide. The apartment was decked out in Christmas lights and decorations. There was a tree in one of the corner of the living room, there were presents under it and the fireplace had two stocking hanging from the mantle. No space was left untouched by the Christmas spirit. It would have taken her hours to put it all up.

"Wow." Miller said as it was amazing, like something one would see in a movie yet it was his place. He loved it. He picked up his bag and pulled it into the apartment and closed the door as Larrin was by the kitchen island looking at him with a smile.

"You like it?" she asked him as she pulled off her jacket and folded it over a chair and pushed up the sleeves of her sweater. She still had a scar from when Hannah put a tracker in her arm to save her life. Seeing it made Miller want to kiss it and any other bad memories away.

"It's amazing." he said, it was then his eyes landed on the eight lizard statues lined on the bench. All adorned with Santa hats. He couldn't help but laugh as they were a constant presence in their lives since they took them out of Kara and Danny's house.

"They needed a festive feel." Larrin said referring to the lizards. Miller move to her side and wrapped his hands around her waist wanting her close.

"They are still creepy." Miller said, Larrin laughed and gave a nod in agreement. She looked to him and then they were kissing again. Larrin's hands sank into his hair, as the tender and soft kiss deepened. Taking the time to luxuriate in each other's presence.

"We should go somewhere where the lizards can't watch us." Larrin said between kisses. Miller laughed against her lips.

* * *

"Where's Larrin?" Wolf asked as he came down the stairs, Tex's house was sedately decorated with Christmas decorations and he had a fire crackling along with Christmas music playing in the background. Kat was in the kitchen setting up with Tex's help while Andrea was looking after Frankie's needs. Wolf had freshened up and changed for dinner, he'd hoped to see Larrin and reconnect with her. He had really been a bad brother and he wanted to make amends or at least lay down the groundwork to.

"She'll be here soon with Miller." Tex said just before Andrea slapped his hand away from one of the many plates of food that were on the main table.

"It's not seven yet, so show some patience." Andrea informed Tex before she turned her attention back to Frankie who was guzzling a bottle of milk for her dessert as she'd already had her solids for the day. Tex smiled as he liked seeing the maternal more softer side of Andrea. Kara and Danny were currently at their place getting ready to come over for dinner.

"I'm hungry." Tex griped, he wasn't the only one as the food on the table looked and smelled amazing. He knew if he ate another of Larrin's biscuits she'd probably hurt him.

"Eat an apple." Kat told him with a smart ass smile as she was throwing his own words back at him. A knock at the door sounded and everyone looked to the door.

"I'll get it." Wolf said as he wasn't doing anything and he hoped it was Larrin. He went to the door and opened it, cold air smacked him in the face. He noticed the snow was falling heavier than before and much to his disappointed to find a half frozen Sasha.

"Sasha Cooper, I'm Tex Nolan. Get in here." Tex said with a smile as he waved her in.

"Thanks, I got a little lost. It's wild out there." Sasha chagrined as she raced inside for the warmth. Wolf closed the door an Tex helped her out of her jacket.

"You find accommodations?" Tex asked her as he hung her coat on the coat rack. He noted Hannah's coat and wondered where the woman was hiding as she wasn't one to pass up a free meal. But for now he focused on Sasha who had dropped her small duffel bag to the side of the room out of the way.

"Not yet, all the hotels are overbooked. So I was thinking of heading back to base to see if there was any base accommodation left." Sasha said making a face as it wasn't easy being a new member of the crew and having literally no where to go. She should have just stayed in Norfolk but the invitation to visit St Louis and have dinner sounded better than being alone at Christmas.

"Stay here, I got the space." Tex told her, casually as if it were no skin off his nose.

"You sure?" Sasha asked not wanting to intrude on his world given she'd only met him less than a minute ago.

"Yeah, take the room at the top of the stairs to the left. There's a bathroom up there. Spare towels are in the closet next to it. If you want to freshen up." Tex said, showing true hospitality that made Sasha feel incredibly welcome.

"That would be really nice." Sasha admitted as she wouldn't mind a hot shower to thaw out.

"The room with the bright blue furry blanket is mine." Wolf told her.

"And now I understand why you're single." Sasha told him with a mocking smile as she picked up her duffel bag.

"Ouch." Wolf said as he watched her head up the stairs. Once she disappeared Wolf turned to Tex who was wearing a somewhat cryptic expression.

"What?" he asked him, wondering what his bearded friend was thinking.

"Nothing." Tex said a smile spread across his lips.

* * *

"We should get moving." Larrin said reluctantly as she and Miller were going to be late to the party if they didn't move. It was definitely a struggle as they were laying on the couch together. Miller had turned off the main lights so they could enough the Christmas lights and put 50's Christmas carols on the stereo. They played softly in the background. It was so beautiful to just be with him in their little Christmas cocoon.

"Just a little longer." Miller said as he held her close. He'd already taken a quick shower and changed so all they had to do was put on their boots and coats and go. But damn, if he just wanted to stay like this for more time they had.

"Ok." Larrin said snuggling closer and relaxing. They lapsed into a companionable silence, Miller felt part of him that had been messed up by the vampirates heal just a little by sitting here. He had a newer appreciation for Larrin, for what they had together.

"Marry me." Miller said, the proposal slipped out before he gave it too much thought. Lord knew he'd been thinking about it a lot over the past months before he was taken hostage. But now he just wanted her to be by his side all the time not just as his girlfriend but as his wife. He wanted to come home to her, he wanted to share his life with her, have children with her. He wanted it all.

"What?" Larrin asked, she heard him but she really wanted him to repeat what he said. She pushed up and looked down at him, he brushed her hair back behind her ear and left his hand; cupping the side her face. Her breath caught in her throat as he looked at her like she were his world and nothing existed outside of her. The love shining in his eyes as he looked at her.

"Marry me." he said with a smile, not even asking he was so confident. He just wanted her on board. She smiled as she liked how well he knew her.

"Yes." Larrin said returning his smile before he pulled her down for a deep, long kiss.

* * *

Wolf heard a knock on the door half an hour later and opened the door to find Burk, Miller and Larrin. His sister had changed since he last saw her. Her hair was longer, she looked like she had put on some weight but it looked good on her.

"Dude, you can admire me inside as I'm freezing my nuts off. So move." Burk told him, Wolf stepped out of the way and Burk raced into the house and shook out the chill from his bones as he went to the fire place that was crackling with a strong fire. Larrin came in next, she gave him a small smile, Miller came in after her. Wolf closed the door.

"Hey Everyone!" Larrin said warmly as she let Miller take her Jacket. She smiled at him, a light blush gracing cheeks and she was glowing with happiness. Miller hung her and his own coats on the rack by the door. They exchanged pleasantries with everyone before Larrin turned to Wolf.

"Hey." she said to him, she felt awkward as she really wanted to shout and cry at him for how he'd treated her but there was an audience and frankly she just wanted to have a good night.

"I'm sorry." Wolf told her sincerely.

"For what?" she asked him, Wolf wondered how much Larrin was going to drag this out as she did look pissed. He deserved it, they lost their family and then he'd gone off the reservation in regards to his big brother duties.

"For the radio silence and not coping better." he told her honestly.

"I'm sorry too." Larrin said as she knew it wasn't all his fault. But it still hurt and she had said some pretty mean things herself. She also stopped actively trying to contact him when her emails and phone messages went unanswered.

"We good?" Wolf asked.

"In time." she told him, which was better than 'no'. She walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. "You scared me, I thought you were doing what Dad did." she whispered. Wolf wrapped his arms around her, his heart twisting as he hadn't thought she would see it that way.

"I'm back." Wolf told her.

"Until the next mission." She said pulling back and wiping the tears from her eyes. She gave him a tight smile as they both knew that was the reality of the situation.

"Yeah." he said not bothering to dress it up. Larrin nodded as she moved to Miller's side. Wolf wasn't sure how much he liked his sister leaning on Miller but decided to let it slide. Burk and Miller were right, what choices his sister made were really none of his business and it wasn't like she'd made any bad ones yet.

"Ok, you got a lot to make up for." She told him.

"There's someone I want you to meet." Wolf told her as he spotted Sasha coming down the stairs. She was dressed in a long sleeve white top layered over a tank with olive green skinny jeans. Her hair loose around her shoulders. "Sasha Cooper, this is my sister; Larrin Taylor." he said making the introduction.

"Hi." Larrin said with a warm smile that didn't reach her eyes as she wondered what was wrong with her brother. Hannah was pregnant with his kid. She'd left numerous messages and he brought this goddess of a woman home.

"Nice to meet you, I've heard so much about you from Miller and your brother." Sasha said shaking her hand, she was so warm and friendly with her smile. She was an angel which made it hard for Larrin to hate her.

"I'll admit, I've only heard a small amount of details about you." Larrin said in return.

"I like to be a mystery." Sasha joked, before she turned to Kat. "I'm so sorry I was rude before. Sasha Cooper." she said to her.

"Kat Nolan, I'm his daughter." she said tilting her head at Tex as she shook Sasha's hand. Sasha smiled and once they released hands she looked to Frankie "This must be Frankie, I recognise her from the photos." She said as she brushed a hand over Frankie's hair.

"Yep, that's everyone except Hannah." Tex said not sure if they were going to see Hannah.

"Someone say my name?" Hannah asked as she came into the room. She'd been hiding but then she realised that she had nothing to be ashamed of and frankly she refused to hide and feel pathetic. She was just glad she had enough time to lather on make up like it was war paint and change into a nice navy blue loose sweater and maternity skinny jeans. So ok, the sweater wasn't very loose but it looked good.

"Hannah St Claire, Sasha Cooper. She's joined the Nathan James crew and is an honorary member of vulture team. Hannah is a doctor at the local hospital and rents the flat out the back." Tex said selling Sasha to Hannah while those who'd just come back from deployment looked shocked at Hannah's condition. Andrea and Burk didn't seem to care, Miller already knew thanks to a text message from Larrin. But Wolf was shell shocked as he took in her baby bump.

"Nice to meet you." Hannah said to Sasha as she shook her hand.

"You too, congratulations when are you due?" Sasha asked.

"I got another three weeks." Hannah said with a smile, she couldn't help but feel a little zing of satisfaction as she could see Wolf was doing the math in his head. _Yeah put that in your pipe and smoke..._ she thought gleefully as she pressed her hands to her lower back not just to elevate the ache but to show off the bump. She knew it was vindictive but she been waiting a long while for this moment.

"Santa-Hannah." Wolf said as he made new connections on the message but then an idiot could given how blatantly obvious it was that Hannah pregnant not Larrin. Hannah had called him from Tex's house phone. Anger and disappointment welled in him as he hadn't made any sense of those messages but here Hannah was pregnant and the timing was perfect that the baby growing in her was his. He was angry that no one had told him, that he hadn't returned the calls but even angrier as he'd been in the house for over two hours and she didn't search him out?

"What?" Hannah said with a frown as everyone else was looking a little lost as to what was eating Wolf.

"You're not pregnant." Wolf said pointing at Larrin, he said it like he was stating a fact.

"Maybe one day but not today." Larrin said confused as to why he'd think she was pregnant.

"You, me- we need to talk." Wolf said to Hannah, he didn't even give her a chance to refuse as he dragged her out of the living room and down the hallway to the first empty room that happened to be Tex's room. He shut the door and turned to Hannah.

"You're pregnant." Wolf stated but to Hannah it sounded more like an accusation.

"Really? I thought I just one too many burritos at lunch." Hannah told him.

"Why didn't you contact me?" he demanded. Hannah was half tempted to play the 'Are you sure you're the father' card but left it alone as she felt it would just make things worse.

"Hey, I called you half a dozen times and left messages as soon as I found out. I got your sister to call you. So don't even think of accusing me of not doing my due diligence. If anyone had the right to be pissed it's me!" Hannah said shouting the last part at him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

* * *

"I didn't know that Wolf had a partner stateside or was expecting a child." Sasha said as they could hear Wolf and Hannah shouting at one another down the hallway. They couldn't hear all the words but it was clear they were not happy. Tex had tried to listen in on the argument but Andrea had pulled him back into the kitchen. Where he and everyone else were slowly picking away at the food at the table trying not to hear the argument even though they were curious.

"More like a one time thing and we both tried to contact him about the pregnancy. Are you shagging my brother as well?" Larrin asked, Sasha choked on the beer she had been drinking and coughed looking completely uncomfortable and disgusted at the thought.

"No, no. Most definitely not." Sasha said adamantly shaking her head, Larrin gave a nod as she believed the woman.

"Fair enough, so just friends?" Larrin asked her. She was kind of glad the woman wasn't hooked up with her brother as she

"Yes." Sasha assured her emphatically, as the thought had never crossed her mind even once.

"Knock knock!" Kara said cheerfully from the front door. Those at the table turned and smiled in greeting as Kara and Danny came into the house. Frankie gurgled a happy noise and reached out in their direction wanting to be in their arms.

"Is the TV on?" Danny asked as Wolf and Hannah were still shouting at one another.

"Nope, it's Wolf and Hannah." Tex said.

"Why are they fighting?" Danny asked feeling completely out of the loop as he and Kara took off their jackets and moved to Frankie; stealing her out of Andrea's arms. He'd had a cuddle earlier but wanted to play catch ups.

"Hannah is pregnant and Wolf is the father." Larrin said catching him up as she highly doubted Kara and Danny spent whatever time they had together discussing her brother.

"She's Santa and she's got a present for him." Burk said as if it just dawned on him an then added the joke on the end that had everyone looking at him weirdly.

"What?" Andrea asked just as confused as the others who hadn't been there for when Wolf presumed Larrin to be pregnant on the ship.

"My brother doesn't have voice mail. He has voice to text which is unreliable as hell. One would think if you got over 20 something calls, you'd actually call that number back to see if anything is wrong. But not my brother." Larrin said with a sigh as she rose from the table to get another beer.

"Sounds fierce." Danny said, before he turned to Frankie. "What do you think?" he asked Frankie, the baby girl who'd been constantly peppered with requests for smiles gave a defunct sigh as if to say 'dude, what do I know? I'm just tired'. Everyone at the table couldn't help but laugh as Frankie gave tired look instead of smiling for her daddy.

"I agree with Frankie, can we eat now?" Larrin asked.

* * *

"I can't do this." Hannah said as she really just wanted to go back to the granny flat and cry. She deserved everything Wolf had said about her and she had her chance to vent her frustration at him. But now her back ached so painfully that it stole her breath away and made her dizzy. Something wasn't right and then she felt wet warmth spread down the legs of her jeans. Her eyes widen as she either was peeing in her pants or worse her water broke. She felt it trickle past her ankles, not wanting to stand there with an audience she pushed past Wolf and rushed into the ensuite bathroom in Tex's room and shut the door.

Wolf frowned as he heard the snick of the lock to bathroom. They'd been about to make some kind of breakthrough when she rushed into the bathroom. He took two steps towards the bathroom but lost his footing and slipped falling face first towards a side table.

* * *

"No dating until you're sixteen." Tex told Kat, much to the amusement of those around the table as they were eating dinner too hungry to wait for the angry couple.

"We're just friends and I only asked how Ray was not if I could have his children." Kat remarked drily as Tex was really getting into being an overprotective father mode. But she liked it as it showed he cared and frankly what he was asking wasn't a lot given he never asked much of her over the years. There's was also the fact that if she was going to date, well she wanted a guy who was around for about 70% of the year and Ray really was just a friend.

Tex opened his mouth to say something that was presumably amusing when a loud crash sounded from his room. Everyone stopped what they were doing at the table with exception of Frankie who was snoring in Danny's arms.

"Should we go check on them?" Sasha asked as they all waited a few moments for some sign that everything was fine. But instead everything had gone quiet from Wolf and Hannah's direction for just a touch too long.

"I'm not going, they might be having sex." Larrin said making a face of disgust. Kara couldn't help but laugh while Tex looked a little disconcerted about his room being trashed even if it was in the name of love.

"Not it!" Burk, Danny and Miller said in unison, Andrea rolled her eyes and placed her napkin on the table as she rose from her chair.

"Children." She remarked, the men looked sheepish at their behaviour but not the least bit apologetic. Andrea walked away from the table and headed to Tex's room. She knocked on the door and waited. After a couple more knocks, and no answer she frowned. "Hey, answer the door or I will come in." she called through the door.

"No answer?" Tex asked her. He pressed his ear to the door and didn't hear anything that was amiss.

"No." Andrea said.

"Ok, brace yourself" Tex said before Andrea had a chance to open the door; he pushed in front of her "I'm coming into my room, so cover your asses!" he told them. He opened the door and part of him did expect to catch them inflagrante but instead Wolf was laying on the floor struggling to get up and Hannah was no where in sight.

"Larrin, get your ass over here!" Andrea called, she noticed a small puddle an trail heading to the bathroom and that Wolf had slipped in it. She pulled on Tex's arm before he had the same mishap.

"What's-Oh." Larrin said her eyes going wide as she joined them. She walked around the liquid on the floor to her brother.

"You broke my side table." Tex said as he was crouched down by Wolf's prone form. The side table was in pieces on the floor beside him.

"I slipped an the table got in the way." Wolf said, he was sporting a bad cut to his forehead with a nice goose egg forming.

"Yeah, you slipped in amniotic fluid." Larrin said with a chuckle as she moved to the other side of him. She checked his pupils and made him follow her finger before asking him some questions assessing his mental capacity before she smacked him on the arm. "You'll be fine with some superglue and Tylenol. Get out of here." she told him.

"Yeah, come on big guy." Tex said as he helped Wolf up to his feet. Larrin rose to her feet and knocked on the bathroom door where Andrea had been trying to talk Hannah out of the room. "Hannah?" she called.

* * *

"What?" Hannah asked from inside. She was a doctor, she knew all about labour and how babies were born but right now she was freaking out. There was a vast difference between what was in the textbook and what was happening to her. Not to mention Wolf had slipped in her bodily fluids which was mortifying and disgusting. She knew it made her a hypocrite but she was used to all this happening to other people. Now it was her and she was near panic mode cleaning Tex's bathroom floor as she was just leaking and the man had nothing in his bathroom to help her.

"You ok?" Larrin asked through the locked door.

"Yes, perfect. Please go away, I need some alone time." Hannah told her, she made a face as she couldn't believe she'd just said 'alone time'. She felt like a freak as she wiped the floor with toilet paper and tossed it into the toilet and flushed it. If only the man had more toilet paper, if only she'd been smart enough to realise her back pain was labor pain. Then she would have said something at work but no, she just came home and was now stuck in Tex's bathroom trying not to have a full blown panic attack.

"Hannah, if you're having that baby in there. I'd recommend against it. So why don't you open the door and come out?" Larrin suggested.

"Nope, I'm good." Hannah said as she was firmly in denial for the moment as she had already assessed the situation. She was close to being fully dilated and there was no time for a hospital, no epidural, no happy gas which just made her eyes well up in tears as she had wanted all of that. She had a plan, the normal plan of going into labour; rushing to the hospital and waiting agonising hours with highly trained staff around her offering her drugs. Ok, it didn't really go own like that but in her head it did. This wasn't supposed to happen for another 2 weeks. She had planned on making it past 39 weeks, sure the baby could be born safely. It was facing head own or was at the ultrasound last week, a panicking thought raced through her mind as to what the hell she'd do if the baby had changed position.

She sucked in a breath and held it in to stop herself from sobbing out loud as a contraction hit, her stomach tightening painfully; the pain spreading into her back. She gripped the sink of the vanity and closed her eyes not able to compute anything but the pain and waiting for it to pass.

"You really don't want to have a baby in that toilet. I did some very unhygienic things in there this morning." Tex said through the door.

* * *

Andrea gave him an incredulous look and Larrin looked slightly disgusted and amused at Tex as that wasn't what she'd expected him to say. Normally Tex was the one who'd talk people off of ledges but apparently not tonight it seemed.

"That's disgusting." Larrin said trying hard not to laugh as Tex gave a shrug. He wasn't embarrassed at all.

"Just trying to get her out of there." Tex offered with a smile which earned him a death glare from Andrea as no was so not the time for humour given they couldn't get into the bathroom without hurting Hannah in the process.

"How about you go see what the weather is like and see who's sober enough to drive Hannah to the hospital. Then get a mop for the mess out here." Andrea told him in a low voice. Her tone light and polite but there was an undertone that she was giving an order.

"Yes, Ma'am." Tex said leaving the room. Larrin pressed a hand to her forehead and looked to Andrea. They both shared a look of exasperation. They both knew that this was not good for many reasons other than Hannah's choice of location.

"Can you keep her talking. See if she'll tell you anything? I need to call the hospital." Larrin said to her in a low voice so Hannah couldn't hear them.

"Yeah, go." Andrea said as she leaned against the wall; getting comfortable.

* * *

"Ow." Wolf winced as Kara was not being gentle in treating his wounds as he sat on a chair next to the dining table. He was a little miffed everyone was eating without him but then he hadn't meant to get into a shouting match with Hannah. It was just that she pushed his buttons and not in a good way. But she had made some very valid points. He'd been a complete asshole towards her in returning her calls. For not even returning one call to Tex's house from which she had call. It made him a terrible brother because he hadn't wanted to face up to Larrin and see her pain mirror his own. So he'd purposefully ignored them and now he realized that he should have assumed so many missed calls to be a possible emergency at least. But he hadn't, he'd did everything to forget what he knew about home, he avoided America and yeah he hooked up with Val.

He did care for her, her death left a tangible mark on his heart as it had started out as fun but felt in retrospect like it could have been something more. But now he was back stateside and Hannah the woman he'd had one night with was pregnant with his kid. He was a chicken as he hadn't wanted to see her again, their night had together had scared him. It had rocked his world but in the afterglow, he felt a sense of content and peace he hadn't been ready for. He'd been scared to feel that so quickly with someone when being intimate when normally sex and emotions were separate for him. So he ran to Australia to find his family and then the rest just happened purposefully out of his own decisions. He hadn't promised to be faithful and Hannah understood it was just a one time thing before he went away.

Now he was in a bind as their child was being born and he had no semblance of a relationship with Hannah. It tore him to pieces more than he thought it would but then he never expected to have a child this way. He'd missed out on the pregnancy and now he was going to miss the birth as Hannah had locked herself away in the bathroom.

"I can't believe you, shouting at Hannah like that." Kara told him disapprovingly.

"I already feel like an asshole and my head is killing me. Can you just be a little gentler?" Wolf asked her.

"You know, Hannah did try to contact you on numerous occasions but you didn't reply and started dating Val. So you don't get the right to be angry or gentle treatment. There, done." Kara told him, as she pushed hard on the tape to make sure the gauze was stuck to his head. Wolf winced in pain.

"I don't need a lecture." Wolf said as he was already giving himself one and trying to figure out what he could do to repair the damage.

"Ok, who has had less than two beers. Raise your hand." Tex said as he and Larrin came out of his room. Larrin moved to the phone and stepped away from the group. The only people who raised their hands were Burk, Sasha, Miller and Kat.

"Is Hannah having the baby?" Kat asked Tex, the question that they were all thinking about.

"Yeah and you're not driving. We'll practice snow driving another day." Tex told her, he looked to the other three. "Who wants to drive to the hospital?" he asked them.

"I can. I know the way." Miller said as it was true given he'd been there to visit Larrin on numerous occasions. He was probably the best candidate out of the three given Sasha didn't know St Louis and Burk was still didn't know the area too well.

"You might want to rethink driving unless you got a snow mobile." Danny said, they all moved to the window and looked out.

"Damn," Burk said summing up their sentiments as it was a snowing heavily to the point there was very low visibility. That and the snow was up to the car tyres. "They said snow, not a blizzard. I thought we were too far south for this." Burk said.

"Not far enough." Miller murmured, he looked to Larrin seeing she was clearly not having any luck either as this was just a mess from start to finish.

"Ok, we got a problem." Larrin said as she finished her call. She had managed to get onto the hospital but they were currently inundated with patients thanks to huge pile up on a freeway. All the ambulances were all out on calls and dealing with the traffic incidents and other medical emergencies.

She had them put Hannah onto the waiting list but the operator who was a friend of Larrin's told her that it would be a long wait as a woman in labour wasn't a critical situation given that woman in labour who didn't have any current signs of complications or distress was low on the list of whatever was happening out there.

"Hospital's backed up and ambos won't be here for a long while as there was a pile up on the freeway. Apparently the snow is causing serious delays with emergency services what?" Larrin asked them.

"We can't drive out. There's no clearance in the snow for the tyres to turn." Miller told her, Larrin moved to the window and looked outside. She then moved to Wolf and punched him in the arm.

"Ow." Wolf griped as he rubbed his arm.

"You couldn't just have a civil conversation or return a freaking phone call to avoid all of this could you?" Larrin asked angrily as this was a crappy situation and her heart hurt for both Hannah and Wolf. Hannah more so as Larrin had no idea how to coax Hannah out of the bathroom let alone why Hannah was hiding. It wasn't her style but then Larrin figured that going into labour was a scary thing no matter what the circumstances.

"It's not entirely my fault." Wolf argued.

"Oh really? over a 20 phone calls, it's lucky I didn't have a real emergency on my hands because you wouldn't have known for months. You wonder why I'm pissed at you." Larrin drawled mockingly.

"Hey, no fighting that's what started this." Andrea said coming out of Tex's room. "What's going on?" She asked looking directly to Larrin for answers.

"We're stuck. The snow is too high and the Hospital and emergency services are overextended thanks to the snow and a car pile up on a freeway nearby" Larrin told her.

"You can deliver the baby with Hannah's instruction." Wolf said.

"I haven't had my OB/GYN rotation yet and Hannah's going to be a little busy pushing a baby out of her vagina to be able to tell me what to do. That's if we can get her out of Tex's bathroom." Larrin told him in an exasperated manner as she was smart but text books only got someone so far until practical experience was needed. Right now she knew Hannah would want someone who knew more than she did. She wasn't insulted in the least by that either. Andrea nodded taking in the information and then clapped her hands together getting everyone's attention.

"Ok, Tex- mop and bucket go clean now." Andrea ordered, she then pointed at Kara "You talk to Hannah you had a baby in the past year so you'll have heaps to talk about. Green, take Frankie to your home and make sure your mother in law is ok and look after Frankie. I'm keeping your wife. Burk, Miller- Rachel is two blocks away from here at the Chandler's; go get her. Larrin, Sasha, Kat; get whatever you think we'll need to deliver this baby here. Trash bags, towels, hot water, a change of clothes for Hannah, blankets, first aid kit, some baby gear especially the bassinet and the newborn clothing...whatever you can think of. Wolf, you just stay out of the way and be quiet and if you get restless you can wash the dishes. Ok, we all good?" Andrea said giving orders, she didn't even wait for a response before she said "Good, now go!" She ordered.

"What are you doing?" Tex asked.

"I'm calling to give Rachel a heads up." Andrea said as she picked up the phone and started dialling the Chandler house number.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

* * *

"Hannah, how you doing in there?" Kara asked through the door.

"I'm ok." Hannah said wiping the tears and sweat from her face. She wished she had a watch or something to time the contractions, she knew they were getting closer together which wasn't good but she couldn't find the emotional strength to open the door and her back labor pains were crippling. She was the type of person who didn't waste doctor's time unless it was really bad and right now it was bad but the only other doctor was Larrin but she would be just as clueless as Hannah felt. God forbid if there were complications.

"Yeah, you've been in there a long while and food is getting cold." Kara said casually, her voice so steady and calm. It was like salve to Hannah's raw nerves as Kara always had presence that brought stability to a room.

"I'm not hungry." Hannah said swiping the tears from her face. The pain her back was unbearable another reason she struggled to get off the floor as she was stuck. At least she was sitting against the wall by the door but it wasn't very comfortable nor comforting to her as the bathroom while seemed like a sanctuary in some respect in others was a nightmare.

"Ok, well I just want you to know that we've hit a snag. The ambulance isn't going to get here for a while. So we're prepping Tex's room so you can be comfortable. The boys are getting Dr Scott here to help you. But it would help if we knew what was going on. Can you tell me how far apart your contractions are?" Kara asked her, it was a fair question to ask but Hannah couldn't answer it.

"I don't know." Hannah said, she was really failing on the motherhood business and the baby wasn't even here yet.

"Hannah, I know you're panicking in there. You know, my water broke when I was sleeping, it completely freaked out Danny. I didn't really start to panic until I knew the baby was coming, I was so exhausted, I was worrying about everything. I had a birthing plan and Frankie was breech, there were other complications which meant all my plans went out the window. It all became about getting through the experience with Frankie and myself alive and well. So I know how it feels but you're not alone, and we've got Rachel coming over. So we'll have someone who can do all the medical side so you can focus. But we really need you to come out. We can't help you from out here. So can you please open the door?" Kara asked her in a gentle coaxing manner.

"I can unlock it, but I don't want any of the men out there to see me." Hannah said, as she really didn't want to see Wolf. She felt pathetic, the father of her child, the man who had ignore her for months now was pissed at her for not calling him more or trying other channels of communication. It wasn't like she expected him to just confess his undying love for her but maybe just an iota of excitement or happiness would have been great because all she got from their exchange was that this was all her fault and she was a terrible person and right now she didn't need him tearing her down anymore than she was doing to herself.

* * *

"Promise there are no men out here." Kara said, she heard the door's lock snick open and waited for Hannah to slid it open. When she didn't, Kara gently slid the door open and looked to see Hannah on the floor leaning her back against the wall by the door. "Hey," she said as she crouched down beside her.

"It really hurts and the breathing crap I learnt in Lamaze is bullshit." Hannah said, Kara smiled as she recognized Hannah's state. She hot and sweaty, in pain, scared and in tears because as much as they talk about giving birth being a miraculous journey. It was also an incredibly insane and frightening one.

"I agree on some of the breathing techniques being bunk but I think a slow deep breath in and out wouldn't hurt." Kara offered, Hannah nodded tears running down her face as she struggled to do just that. "Why don't we get you off the floor? Larrin brought you a long t-shirt to get changed into. The bed is made up with fresh sheets and will be comfier than the floor."

"I'll ruin the bed." Hannah told her, she had wanted this to be very different and right now she wasn't sure how she was going to look Tex in the face after all of this.

"We prepared for all eventualities and new sheets can be bought. Right now it's about making you as comfortable as possible." Kara said as she came into the bathroom and held out her hands to Hannah to help her up.

* * *

"It's going to be ok." Tex told Wolf, the kitchen was clean and food was packed up. The women had declared Tex's room a male-free zone which was rather archaic but then they didn't argue given it was probably Hannah's request. He'd changed his clothes and was pacing the floor waiting for something- anything to happen so he could be of use.

"Really? I'm about to become a father and Hannah hates me." Wolf said, as his life was a mess and he couldn't think of a way to fix it and he hated being left out of the birth of their child. He always wanted kids and had wanted to be there in the room when the baby was born. Now he was only getting half the wish and he selfishly felt it was unfair.

"You did knock her up and not answer any of her phone messages." Tex pointed out.

"I honestly don't know what you're complaining about. It's balmy out there." Rachel said to the guys as she took off her jacket and smiled obviously she had fun traipsing through the snow while Burk wore an expression of discontentment and Miller was amused. It hadn't been a fun walk but they made it back alive and in one piece.

"Doc, good to see you." Tex said with a smile as Rachel was nearly a different woman from the one he'd met in GITMO. She was more relaxed, happier as the weight of the world was no longer on her shoulders. She worked her own schedule that had more of a life-work balance than before. In fact she was living more than before which was a good change for her.

"You too," Rachel said as they exchanged a friendly hug. "Kat, how are you?" she asked going to Kat and giving her a hug.

"I'm good, it's pretty exciting here." Kat said with a smile as she just happy to have everyone around and to meet Hannah's baby. Hannah had been very inclusive in sharing her pregnancy with those in the house. Kat figured Tex didn't mind hearing about sore nipples and other less than desirable side aspects of pregnancy as it was meant to deter Kat from having sex. Kat just liked being part of a group as theirs felt like a family of people.

"Yeah, sorry we had to cut your evening plans short." Tex said to Rachel as she stepped back to pick up her bag.

"Not to worry, you're just lucky that I had come from work to Tom's. I had this weird feeling Hannah wouldn't keep to schedule so I came well prepared. Where is she?" Rachel asked getting own the business, she had to admit she liked spending Christmas Eve with Tom, Jed and the kids but this moment she had been waiting months for.

"In my room, down the hallway." Tex said, gesturing to where Sasha had come from. Rachel gave a nod and headed to his room.

"That's Rachel?" Sasha asked once Rachel disappeared into Tex's room. She wanted to feel jealous of the woman that had stolen Tom's heart but couldn't. It had been great to reconnect with Tom but their time as a couple had come and gone. She was just glad that she and Tom were able to create a friendship in the short time they had on the Nathan James and move forward without hard feelings after all these years.

"Yeah." Tex answered, not missing the expression on Sasha's face before she replaced it with one of banality.

"Can I have another beer?" She asked him, changing the topic before Tex could try and dig for information.

"Help, yourself." Tex said to her, knowing they were all in the waiting game. He did feel for Sasha as she was a bit of an odd man out with the group and there was a deep sadness she carried with her. Sure she smiled and laughed with carefree joy but he saw flickers and he hadn't missed the wedding ring, so he guessed her partner was gone. At least she was here surrounded by people than alone.

* * *

"What the hell is that?" Hannah asked as she grabbed Larrin's hand, they were walking around the room to ease the pain but then Hannah caught sight of the ring on Larrin's left ring finger and decided it was the distraction she needed and wanted. The promise ring which was a rounded bear tap washer that Miller stole from some bar had a ring beside it. It was a thin vintage, delicate silver filigree band with tiniest diamonds sunk flush into the top half band.

"An engagement ring. Eric asked me to marry him." Larrin said with a shy smile. She loved the ring Miller had chosen for her. It was so delicate and ornate, she loved that it was sedate as she wasn't a big jewellery wearer but this was perfect.

"What?!" Kara said, she rushed to other side of Hannah looking at Larrin's hand in shock but smiling nonetheless. She looked at the ring. "Love the ring." she said, Larrin blushed at the compliment.

"You didn't say a thing." Andrea drawled in mocking disapproval taking her turn to look at ring.

"We were going inform everyone at dessert but then Hannah went into labour and well... here we are and honestly this is your moment." Larrin said looking to Hannah.

"Ugh, no it's yours. I'm giving birth to a baby from a one night stand with a man who wants nothing to do with me." Hannah said as they move back to the bed for rest. Hannah gratefully sagged down in her pillows that cushioned her back nicely. She was in labour and she still had time to think about her nonexistent love life. The only comfort she drew from the here and now was that she was surrounded by incredibly amazing women who'd helped her get changed and onto the bed. She did feel horrible about the fact she was in Tex's bed but it did help with the pain to be on a cushy bed.

Andrea's quiet strength was comforting, Larrin made her laugh through her moments of panicking and Kara was her support system. She hadn't planned on it but Kara just had a way of bolstering her that she hadn't expected. But it did make the whole labouring a little easier to bear. It also helped that all the women knew how it felt to be in immense pain, so it gave Hannah perspective.

"That's not entirely true, if he wanted nothing to do with you. He wouldn't have gone all caveman on you." Larrin said, not that she was advocating for Hannah and Wolf to get together as they had to sort it out by themselves.

"Well, it's everyone's moment. Congratulations Larrin," Kara said as Hannah and Andrea followed suit in agreeing with her.

"Thanks." Larrin said, the door to the room opened and they all turned to see Rachel come in.

"Hello, how are we all?" Rachel said with a smile, she set her bag by the end of the bed.

"Larrin's engaged." Hannah told her.

"Congratulations. Let me see the ring." Rachel said, Larrin lifted her hand up and showed her. "Gorgeous." Rachel said before she turned her attention to Hannah. "Ok, so who wants to bring me up to speed here?" Rachel asked them all.

"Contractions are 5 minutes apart, BP is a little high." Larrin informed her.

"Completely normal given the stress, now let me wash up and we'll get down to business." Rachel told her, Hannah took a slow inhale and exhale feeling a tension in her easing at Rachel's presence as it meant it wasn't all down to her.

* * *

"What's going on?" Wolf asked as Andrea come out of the room half an hour later. He had to step back as he'd been eavesdropping trying to find out what was going on. He didn't know why but he expected noise of some kind but there was nothing. Ok, there seemed to be conversation but no groaning or crying as he remembered when Larrin was born. His mother was a strong woman but even she'd made having a baby look painful.

"She's having a baby. It's going to take time. So you should just wait in the other room." Andrea said firmly as she protecting Hannah. The woman was in a vulnerable state and didn't need to be riled.

"I'd like to go in there." Wolf told her.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Andrea said folding her arms giving him a stern look.

"I didn't mean to put her into labour." Wolf said sincerely as he felt like the worst man in the world. Andrea's features softened at his admission.

"She's been in labour for a day and half. She just didn't realise as it was back labour. But right now, she needs to focus on getting through this before you two decide to hash out whatever is your problems are." Andrea told him.

"Oh just let him come in." Hannah shouted from behind the door. Andrea looked conflicted but opened the door. Wolf didn't miss the death glare from Andrea that meant he could forget having more kids if he messed this up. She stepped out of the way and Wolf stepped in.

"Whoa." Wolf said as Andrea snapped the door close behind him so fast it nearly hit him but he stepped out of the way quickly. He turned to the room, taking it in. The bed was stripped down to just the sheets and towels. There was a bassinet in the corner of the room and a baby bath set up on the dresser. Rachel was setting out equipment he didn't want to know about with Kara's assistance. Hannah was holding onto Larrin's arms in a monkey grip. She was dressed in t-shirt dress that was drenched in sweat. Her hair was pulled back into a braid with just a few wisps of hair escaping it. She looked tense with pain and looking miserable, something he felt fully responsible for.

"Yeah, what?" Hannah snapped at him, as she obviously misinterpreted his last comment to be about her and not Andrea trying to clip him with the door.

"I'm sorry I'm an asshole." Wolf said, Hannah huffed a laugh, he moved to stand in front of her and gently took over Larrin's place. He gripped her under the elbows an held her up. He could feel her shaking from exhaustion. "But I'd really want to be here for you, for our child. Before you shout at me, I care about it all including you. Yes, I messed everything up but I'm here and I won't leave your side. Please just give me a chance." He told her, tears filled her eyes as Hannah really wanted to hate him but then he went and had to be perfect.

"It's your funeral." Hannah said, Wolf gave a chuckle and even she couldn't help but smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

* * *

It was 12:05 am on Christmas Day, Wolf braced Hannah from behind while she gave a huge grunt and strained, holding her breath, pushing for all she was worth. When she collapsed against the bed he asked, "Is the baby out?"

"No. I told you it's going to take a while." Rachel said with an amused smile as it wasn't the first time Wolf had asked. She knew she should be serious but couldn't help but be 'd been at this for hours and Wolf knew he shouldn't complain but he really wanted it to be over so Hannah would be out of pain.

"But in the movies-" Wolf started but Hannah cut him off.

"Don't finish that sentence." Hannah warned him in a dark manner, as she tried to keep breathing as normally as she could as she felt like she was going to pass out. She was reaching the end of her rope and ready to throw in the towel.

"First babies sometimes take more time." Rachel said carefully choosing her words as she could see Hannah was transitioning into the second stage of labour quickly and she needed to keep Hannah's spirits up.

"How much time?" Hannah asked her incredulously.

"However much they want." Rachel told her, she put her fetoscope scope in her ears, flipped the side of Hannah's t-shirt up over her belly and listened. She pulled the shirt back down and said, "This one's a strong one. Probably going to keep you up nights." Rachel said.

"It's half Taylor, we're all night owls. So that's a given." Larrin scoffed as she came back with more supplies for the room. Kara had left, returning to her own family next door as Hannah was in Rachel's capable hands and had Larrin to assist her.

Wolf did his job—brow mopping, hand-holding, encouraging, supporting. It went on for almost an hour and he watched as Hannah got more and more tired and Rachel stayed busy getting ready to catch that baby. While Wolf supported Hannah; he heard Rachel say, "Hold it a little longer…right where you feel the pressure…. Okay, take a breath and push again…. Way to go!" Rachel said in an encouraging manner to Hannah as she spread out the baby towel on the bed, brought her clamps, suction, scissors to the bed.

"Damn." Larrin said her eyes wide.

"What's wrong?" Wolf asked scared as his sister looked half scared and fascinated.

"Nothing, Hannah. On this next one, I want you to give it all you got." Rachel told Hannah. Hannah swallowed nodded as she knew in her bones that once the baby was out then the pain would ease which motivated her more than anything else in the moment. She felt the tightening of her contraction, the pain radiating through her body.

"You can do this. Make it a good one, push. Push." Wolf said.

"How about you shut up." Hannah growled at him as she was sick of him telling her what to do.

"Ok, Hannah. Here we go. n your own time." Rachel said bringing Hannah back to focus on her. "Larrin, get the blanket and spread it over Hannah as we discussed." she said to Larrin.

"On it." Larrin said as she did as Rachel had talked her through. Hannah reared up again, pushing.

"All right!" Rachel said with a smile. "We're almost there! I think the next push is going to do it, Hannah. Here we go now." she added.

"You said that last time." Hannah complained, she was tired and completely out of her mind now wanting the baby put and feeling as if it was just stuck down there torturing both of them.

"Okay honey, here we go," Wolf said encouraging her. In spite of himself, he was leaning forward, watching, wanting to see this baby being born, wanting to be in on this all the way now. He heard the baby cry, heard Rachel exclaim happily.

Larrin grabbed the blanket, did her job and out of the womb came this mucky, squalling infant. Oh, man, the baby looked unhappy.

"Whoa, he's pissed!" Wolf said as he saw it was a boy, Hannah gave a laugh and teared up as she was never so happy to another person as she was at seeing her baby. Larrin held the baby and gently dried the baby, she wore a soft smile on her face as she helped Rachel.

Rachel clamp and cut the umbilical cord, then Larrin wrapped the baby in a new, dry blanket and carefully lifted him. Wolf helped Hannah sit up in the bed, putting pillows behind her back. He moved off the bed and out of the way, Larrin smiled as she gently passed the baby to Hannah.

Then he knelt beside the bed and watched as Hannah snuggled the baby close, gently kissed his head. And, Wolf, not completely conscious, rested his lips against Hannah's shoulder.

She turned her head and looked into his eyes. Hannah reached up a hand to his face and wiped the tears from his cheeks. Tears he had absolutely no idea were there.

"Well done." Rachel said, Wolf and Hannah barely noticed her and Larrin as they were still working.

Wolf was exhausted. He lowered his head to Hannah's shoulder and just lay there for a moment, trying to imagine what she'd just been through. He felt her fingers in his hair. "Hannah" he whispered. He lifted his head. "What you did." he said in awe.

She gave a smile, tears running down her face but they were of a joy. "He's perfect, isn't he?" she asked talking about their son. He was still squalling his head off but had calmed down somewhat now Hannah was holding him. He couldn't believe what they had made together, the amount of pain and effort Hannah went through to bring him into their world. It made his world light up in a way that it hadn't been before.

"Just like his mother." Wolf said softly, they locked eyes for a moment; a silent truce was made and Wolf knew they wouldn't be shouting at one another or trying to figure anything out for a while as they would just enjoy this moment.

"We'll work everything out." Hannah said, Wolf nodded appreciating that she was letting him in when she was well within her rights to shut him out completely.

"Let's get that baby on the breast, Hannah. Redheads are such bleeders." Rachel said interrupting the moment between Wolf and Hannah. Both completely in their own world completely oblivious to the fact that Rachel and Larrin were still working.

"Yeah," she said, tremulously. "Yeah, got it." She was pulling at her the loose collar, but it seemed a little stuck and her hands were shaking. Wolf gave the T-shirt a tug and up it came, exposing one breast, but he wasn't noticing it as if it was a breast. It was as if it was just another part of delivering the baby. He helped her position the baby, who was screaming madly. And then suddenly he stopped and started rooting. And bang—he found it. "Ohhh," Hannah said. "That's weird." Then she looked up at Wolf and smiled. And the baby suckled, making precious little noises.

He hadn't noticed what Larrin and Rachel were doing. His eyes only for Hannah and their son. Rachel examined Hannah quickly, covered her up again.

"Okay, let's get this little boy cleaned up for a viewing. How you doing, Hannah?" Rachel asked as she rose to her feet an came round the side of the bed.

"Okay," she said, wiping at her eyes. "I'm okay." she added completely grateful for Rachel being here.

Wolf kissed her forehead. "You're amazing, Hannah." he told her.

"You, too, thank you." she whispered, and closed her eyes.

He stayed on his knees beside her bed while Rachel took the baby, and for the entire time she washed him, Wolf watched Hannah's face as she slowly drifted into exhausted sleep. He gently kissed the tears from her cheeks. A few minutes later Larrin touched his shoulder. She was holding a bundled baby.

"Here you go. Take him outside for some show and tell with the others while Rachel and I get Hannah and the room squared away." Larrin told him softly.

"You sure?" He asked her.

"Absolutely, Rachel said he passed all the tests and is in good shape." she said, handing him over. "You earned this, enjoy it because you still got a lot of hard yards ahead of you" Larrin said as she settled his son into his arms. He felt so incredibly small and fragile in his arms.

"Thank you." he told her, she gave a closed lip smile and nodded.

* * *

"You sure it's yours?" Burk asked in a low voice as he, Sasha, Kat, Andrea, Miller and Tex crowded around Wolf and the baby. The women were all melting at the baby boy and his full head of ark brown hair that was sticking out at wild angles. Burk looked at the kid like it were a foreign and dangerous object, Miller looked happy but not giving away anything that Wolf decided not to read too much into.

"Yes, he's mine." Wolf assured Burk much to the amusement of the others.

"Yeah, didn't you hear him crying sounded just like his father about two hours ago." Tex teased as Hannah had nearly broken his hand when a contraction hit. Yeah, it freaking hurt to the point he did yelp and Hannah told him to toughen up. Something that was now an amusing memory than absurdly painful one. He also knew he'd have bruises for the next week as she had a death grip but it was a small price to pay.

"More like they have the same hair." Kat quipped in a fashion much like her father. The others chuckled and then aww-ed as the baby twitched and made the tiniest of noises and well just basically breathing. The door to Tex's room opened and Larrin came out of the room followed by Rachel. They had been going in out of the room to the laundry room.

"I'm going to call the hospital and give them an update." Rachel told Larrin, she gave a nod and joined the group; standing next to Miller.

"Hey, how's it going?" Larrin asked them all, she wrapped an arm around Miller's and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Shh, the baby is sleeping." Tex chastised with a grin.

"Trust me, he's only going to wake when he'd loaded the nappies or wants food." Larrin said with a smile.

"Thought you haven't done your OB/GYN rotation." Wolf said with a frown as his sister should know nothing about babies.

"I didn't but I volunteer in the nursery to cuddle babies who aren't so lucky to have parents. I also babysit Frankie." Larrin informed him. Something that reminded Wolf of how out of touch he was and how he needed to work harder on reconnecting with his sister and friends.

"How's Hannah?" Wolf asked Larrin, he could tell Larrin was dead on her feet and was incredibly grateful to her and Rachel for all that they had done.

"She's good and still sleeping, something I recommend we all do given it's been a long night. Sorry Tex but your room is occupied for the time being." Larrin told him.

"It's fine, I'll sleep on the couch." Tex said.

"I don't think I can sleep." Wolf said.

"Well, then you can look after Hannah and the bub. Congratulations and Merry Christmas Everyone" Larrin told him.

"Yeah, Merry Christmas." Tex said with a smile as it was Christmas day. The others followed suit wishing one another 'Merry Christmas'.

"I didn't get any of you anything." Burk told them which made them all laugh before they got down to business of sorting out where people would sleep for the night in the house.

* * *

A few hours later, after some much needed rest. Everyone was up and seated in the lounge room having a very informal Christmas Brunch that was basically finger food. The Greens had decided to quarantine themselves as they didn't want to risk the baby catching cold germs off them. Hannah was laying on one of the couches taking up the most room with her legs over Wolf's lap. Her son who hadn't been named yet was currently being held by Larrin who was sitting on the arm of the one seater Miller was in.

"Look out Miller, your girlfriend might be getting clucky." Burk joked, it had been a fun and easy day so far.

They'd opened presents and shared presents with those who hadn't expected to here. Sasha wondered what she was going to do with a beard trimmer but luckily Tex said it was more about the fun of opening the gift than keeping it. Something she was glad of as Tex needed the trimmer more than she did. Burk of course ended up opening up a present for the baby which was a pack of pacifiers with moustaches on them. He claimed he was keeping them but everyone knew he was kidding or at least hoped so. Rachel and Andrea actually didn't have to lucky dip like Sasha and Burk as they had presents under the tree. They had to laugh as Tex accidentally mislabelled them, but then it was their favourite chocolates from a chocolate cafe in town.

"Fiancee." Larrin corrected with a grin as she smiled down at her nephew, she loved holding babies an her nephew was no different. He was peacefully sleeping in her arms but it helped he'd been changed and feed only minutes ago. She couldn't help but wonder what her and Miller's babies would look like. She hoped they had red hair like their father.

"What?!" Tex and Wolf exclaimed in surprise at the same time much to the amusement of the others.

"Congrats, though Larrin; Babe. When you get bored of the Ginger; you got my number." Burk joked with a wink.

"Yeah, not happening Carlton." Larrin replied mockingly as she use his full name just to take a dig at him as he preferred to be called 'Burk'.

"When did this happen?" Tex asked her. Larrin and Miller exchanged looks as they hadn't meant to keep it a secret but there hadn't really been a moment for them to announce they were engaged.

"More like how?" Kat said with a starry eyed expression as all women liked a good romance story no matter their age.

"Before we came over yesterday, Eric loved the apartment decorations and asked me to marry him. I said 'yes' quite emphatically and the rest is none of your business." Larrin said with a smile and blush that said it all. Miller smiled up at Larrin in a way that made Wolf jealous of their love and dedication to one another. How easy it seemed to just fall into place for them but then he remembered the two had suffered their share of pain and misery.

"That's lovely." Sasha said, warmed by seeing two people so in love with one another. She felt it was so healing to see that not everyone was burned in life and were able to find happiness. "Congratulations." she told them, it made her happy she had come to St Louis for Christmas as she had been reminded of everything that was good in life that made her work worthwhile.

The others in the room said their congratulations for their engagement. Larrin couldn't help but enjoy the warmth of everyone's support. That but also she and Miller were engaged which meant a whole future together of living together, having children and making memories.

"Thank you." Larrin said to her. "So you guys going to name this little guy?" Larrin asked Wolf and Hannah, changing the topic back to her nephew as she didn't want to start planning her and Miller's wedding on Christmas day.

"Noel" Burk suggested.

"No." Wolf said as he was not naming their kid something Christmas related and luckily Hannah was of the same mind as she made a face.

"I want to call him Callum after Wolf and Larrin's Granfather" Hannah said, Wolf turned and looked at her for a long moment wondering how she knew that. But then he mentally smacked himself as Hannah and Larrin were friends.

"Callum St Claire-Taylor." Wolf said with a smile feeling incredibly blessed and touched at Hannah's choice of name.

"Yeah." Hannah said softly with a smile as she looked at Larrin and Callum, she knew they didn't have much a relationship but they did share a child together so she was going to do her best to be as amicable with Wolf and hope in time they would be the parents Callum needed.

"Perfect." Wolf said, he couldn't help but fall in love with her in that moment as she'd given him everything he wanted. He spent the night in bed next to her; helping her with their son. He knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He just knew better than to ask her to marry him as she wouldn't accept his proposal. Frankly he wouldn't if he were her and after how he'd treated her, he had a lot to make up for. But he'd do it because she and their son were worth it.

"Well, Callum- Welcome to the family and Merry Christmas." Larrin said as she handed Callum to his father's arms so she could get some food.

"On that note, let's crack a bottle of Champers and really celebrate!" Tex announced, the suggestion was met with a good response. He jumped up from the floor, Kat following him. They came back with glasses and the bottle. Tex popped the cork and poured out the glasses. They all raised their glasses in the air.

"To fallen comrades, to new family members who have joined us and to the future may we all see each other through many dark days and make all the rest a little brighter." Tex said looking to them all.

"Cheers," They all said in unison.

* * *

 _The End..._

 _Have a Merry Christmas Everyone!_


End file.
